Estaciones
by titanicsiceberg
Summary: "Podría asumir que gusta la primavera, Hitsugaya Taicho."—la casi pregunta le tomaba desprevenido. Sacándole de ensoñación el menor se apresuró en dar una respuesta coherente. "Bastante." ¿Acaso el capitán de la Sexta división acababa de hacer una insinuación? Kuchiki Byakuya x Hitsugaya Toushiro. (Yaoi implícito) Rated M por posible futura acontinuación.


**Pareja: Kuchiki Byakuya x Hitsugaya Toushiro.**

Ubicado, justo luego de la saga de los Arrancars, situado solamente con visión sobre el Gotei 13 en momentos de paz luego de la guerra.

 _Es el primer fic —y ni tanto, apenas es un drabble.— que me atrevo a publicar. Casi no encuentro fics de esta pareja, siendo mi favorita así que me animé a compartir mis delirios con ustedes. Se me ocurrió al encontrar en mi camino un árbol con flores coloridas, muy muy bonito paisaje;;._

 _Depende de cómo resulte, veré si hacer acontinuación (y convertirlo en fic como tal)._

Disfruten.

P.O.V (Punto de vista): Hitsugaya Toushiro.

Firmemente creía que la belleza natural sobrepasaba con creces la artificial y por ende nunca entendería la fascinación de los humanos por aparatos y demás extravagancias que ni terminaban de comprender a totalidad. Aceptaba que muchos de esos aparatos infernales mejoraban la calidad de vida, pero otros simplemente acolitaban la vagancia y de paso, destruían lo naturalmente bello. Como aquella vez que en una misión de simple rastreo en el mundo real, encontró que su sitio favorito -ese que quedaba sobre la colina más alta de Karakura y que tomaba alrededor de treinta minutos de caminata serena y relajante para el joven- ahora estaba lleno de máquinas de construcción, paredes a medio terminar y por supuesto, el bello paisaje que le atraía de dicho sitio, en el olvido. ¿Para qué? Para cuando regresó un par de meses luego, la construcción había sido abandonada. _Una ridiculez_.

Cómo detestaba que arruinaran lo poco bello que le quedaba a ese podrido mundo.

El joven capitán con el distintivo de la décima división a su espaldas sacudió su cabeza pestañeando confuso cuando sintió un roce en uno de sus hombros y el reiatsu apasible de Ukitake y Kyoraku-Taicho devolviéndole a la realidad. Ladeó el rostro hacia un costado para asentir en modo de saludo a ambos capitanes extrañados por su actitud, no se veía al frío capitán en la nebulosa y con las defensas totalmente nulas. Si bien se había quedado varios minutos navegando en sus pensamientos haciendo casi el ridículo allí de pie en medio del pasillo en dirección a la sala de reuniones de capitanes, lo último que le faltaba para agraviar la migraña de ese día, era la molesta presencia que se acercaba, la del capitán de la onceava. Ya veía la inminente pelea venir. Y es que son como agua y aceite, el solo saber que existía le irritaba ya, sin embargo con madurez sabía ignorarlo; tenía otras cosas de qué preocuparse.

— Hey, mocoso. Múevete o te termino de aplastar. —siempre tan _agradable_. Rodó los ojos retomando su camino e ignorando olímpicamente al mamut aquel. Lo que menos deseaba era ponerse a pelear por idioteces allí cuando podía llegar rápido y irse con la misma rapidez a terminar sus deberes y finalmente darle a su cabeza y a su existencia un poco de descanso. — A la mierda, Zaraki. —giró sobre sus talones con fastidio dejando atrás a paso rápido, al capitán vociferando blasfemias y amenazas. Alivio total sintió al recibir la indicación para que todos los capitanes ingresen a la reunión semanal.

¿Qué era lo que le tenía tan disperso? No solo los más cercanos, Ukitake y Kyoraku Taicho se preguntaban, sino él mismo. Podía ser el cansancio de las malas noches acumuladas; la semana anterior resultaba que había sido la 'semana-de-cumpleaños' de ni sabía quién, Matsumoto llegaba a horas de la madrugada ebria y preguntándole por su abuela, a hablarle de la ropa que se había comprado en el mundo real, o sobre Ichimaru. Cuando veía sus ojos nublarse de lágrimas no podía evitar sentirse dolido al ver a su animada teniente sufriendo, pues sabía que lal mayor parte sufría en silencio; el corazón puro del capitán de la décima división no le permitía hacerse desentendido y negarle la noche para intentar consolarla -aunque más era llanto de parte de ella e incómodas palmadas de espalda por parte del albino- En fin, cuatro noches con apenas tres horas para descansar, más trabajo acumulado y rondas en el mundo real estaban acabando con su poca paciencia.

Exhaló con alivio cuando escuchó el 'pueden retirarse' del Comandante. Sus pies con rapidez le guiaron a donde solía recurrir para escapar del ajetreado qué hacer del Sereitei, ese sitio aquel en donde algunos Shinigamis en preparación usaban como campos de entrenamiento para meditar y guiar sus pensamientos hacia sus propias zampakutoh's, ¿Razón? pues el mismo sitio era una belleza intocable. Pastos tiernos y verdosos, suaves al tacto. Flores de todos tamaños y colores brotando tímidas de las raíces de los árboles, y estos, vigorosos meciendo sus hojas y frutos en compás del viento. Sobretodo en primavera como lo era en ese momento...

—Es por completo un espectáculo digno de apreciar. —los pensamientos salieron como palabras, pero no las suyas. Dando un respingo giró su rostro para encontrarse con la elegante y poderosa presencia del capitán de la sexta, —Kuchiki Taicho. —torpemente saludó y preguntó al mismo tiempo con asombro muy bien oculto. Era la persona a quien menos se esperaba en sitios como ese, apenas un par de veces se encontró con el otro albino, y era porque su toser le avisaba a kilómetros que venía. Estaba exagerando.

— En absoluto pretendía interrumpir. —musitó el más alto con suavidad. El menor asintió restándole importancia, sus ojos turquesa posándose en el perfil esbelto de Kuchiki, quien parecía caer en la misma trampa en la que él estaba hace unos segundos: concluía que la belleza natural podía entorpecer hasta el más frío e inquebrantable de los seres. A sus oídos parecían sus palabras mecerse con las hojas de los árboles y no caer, amoldarse en el suelo, cuales pétalos rosáceos que gracias a la ventizca llovían sobre ambos y todo el campo frente a ellos.

Él no era amante de épocas cálidas, pero esa estación tenía ese algo especial. Eso le hacía recaer en que el capitán de la sexta debía estar en pleno _resplandor_ , es decir, es _su estación,_ debía verse florecido y alegre a pesar de que su inexpresiva y hastía mueca del rostro no parecía cambiar. Él más que nadie sabía identificar la dicha oculta, por algo ambos eran conocidos como los dos más estoicos capitanes del Gotei 13.

—Primavera. —susurró el menor devolviendo la mirada hacia los árboles regalando pétalos cereza al viento. Ahora que se fijaba bien, aquellos eran pétalos de cerezo, de árboles de cerezo. De inmediato hizo click, ¿Qué más agradable para el portador de un arma cuyo don era la manipulación de los pétalos de cerezo; que los mismos árboles de cerezo? Eran Sakuras. Recibir el viento perfumado de Sakura debía ser como estar en su hogar, para el mayor.

— Podría asumir que gusta la primavera, Hitsugaya Taicho. —la casi pregunta le tomaba desprevenido. Sacándole de ensoñación el menor se apresuró en dar una respuesta coherente. — Bastante. ¿Es extraño acaso? —

—En absoluto. —pero extraño sí era, que el capitán a su costado estuviera iniciando -o eso parecía para él- una conversación. Supo entonces que debía mantenerla, las palabras no debían ser objeto de desprecio. — El calor es insoportable, pero compensable con espectáculos como este. —pronunció el menor para afirmar su respuesta anterior. Recordó entonces las raíces arrancadas en el terreno a medio construir, allá en el mundo real, su ex-sitio favorito. A pesar de no ser la estación, a pesar de no haber flores abundantes y pasto verde en todo el año, gozaba de recostarse bajo el árbol veterano y más fresco. De cerrar sus ojos y dejarse llevar a un sitio en sus sueños lejano a las preocupaciones. ' **Primavera** ' no era solamente una estación para él, sino un estado, un gusto, una sensación de tranquilidad y calidez que la naturaleza transmitía, una calidez que solo pocos lograban apreciar. Pestañeó un par de veces al darse cuenta de algo.

— Ambos son primavera. —con seguridad dijo al aire, sintió la penetrante mirada del capitán adverso preguntando en silencio a qué se estaba refiriendo. Prosiguió. — Ambos, **tú** y los Sakura, son **primavera**. —

No bastaron cinco segundos, el menor sintió el bochorno cubrirle el rostro. ¿Qué demonios acababa de decir? Maldijo el haber dejado su lengua resbalarse y soltar tan inapropiado -según él- comentario. Pensamientos que no debían salir de su cabeza. Claro que había admiración de parte del menor por el mayor, esa sensación implícita de sentirse cómodo en su presencia y agradado por compartir un gusto tan exquisito como ese. Pero distintio era aflojar tal implícita declaración de forma tan imprevista. Mantuvo su mirada dolorosamente fija en el pasto verdoso, evitando decir una incoherencia más. Incómodos minutos de silencio pasaron antes que el mismo capitán de la décima decidiera interpretar el silencio del portador de Senbonzakura, como desagrado a su comentario. Mordió su labio inferior antes de dar una amable venia con el rostro para despedirse.

— Volveré a mis obligaciones. Un gusto haber compartido estos momento, Kuchiki Taicho. Me retiro.

Solo entonces alzó la mirada hasta encontrarse con los azabaches intensos de la cabeza de los Kuchiki, quienes le devolvían la mirada casi como si le traspasara el alma. Cómo odiaba esa sensación en esos instantes, en esa situación tan vergonzosa. Sin embargo algo que le dejó sorprendido y -casi literalmente - congelado en su sitio, fue la acción del contrario. Su diestra se alzó hasta rozar los cabellos albinos de su fleco cual una caricia, pudo sentir el perfumado varonil del capitán y la suavidad de sus yemas rozando su sien con gentileza. Un pétalo de Sakura mostró ante sus ojos. Ese pétalo travieso que se enredó en el cabello blanco del menor y que el azabache se atrevió a acomodar.

— También tengo gusto por el **invierno** , Hitsugaya Taicho.

Pronunció firme y pudo jurar que ¿con diversión?, el capitán de la sexta antes de girarse y desaparecer al instante. Tal como petalos de cerezo desapareciendo en el viento. El menor no tuvo que pensarlo demasiado, por algo era un genio. Los ojos del albino se abrieron sorprendidos al captarlo.

¿Quién más invierno que él mismo?


End file.
